ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Hunter
Diana Elena Hunter '''(born May 16, 1989), better known by her ring name '''Diana Valentine, is an American professional wrestler and authority figure currently signed to the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, where she is the reigning XWA Women's Champion, Platinum Dynasty Wrestling, where she is the current PDW Cyber Champion, and East Atlantic Wrestling, where she is Vindication's Assistant General Manager. Hunter began her training in the summer of 2007 and debuted that fall, becoming a fixture on the Southern California independent circuit before signing her first major contract, with XWA, in the summer of 2012. Early Life Hunter was born May 16, 1989 in San Diego, California to parents Robert and Inez Hunter (nee Trujillo) as the middle child between two brothers, Derek (born 1987) and Dylan (born 1994). Her father is of Irish ancestry and her mother was born in Sinaloa, Mexico. Hunter and her brothers were raised primarily in the nearby city of Oceanside, and she attended Oceanside High School, where she was a cheerleader and volleyball player before graduating in 2007. Although she had been accepted to San Diego State University, Hunter elected to forego her college plans in order to begin wrestling training. Professional Wrestling Career 'Training and Early Career (2007-2012)' Hunter began training in the summer of 2012, frequently commuting to Los Angeles, Orange County and San Bernardino to train with promotions such as PWG and EWF and work shows. She debuted that fall under her real name. Hunter worked for several Southern California independent promotions until being approached by XWA about signing with them in the summer of 2012. 'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance/XWA (2012-present)' 'Women's Champion; Feud with The Diamond Twins (2012-present)' Hunter signed with XWA on July 19, 2012. She made her in-ring debut as a face under the name 'Diana Valentine' at In Your House #9: Aces and Kings, defeating fellow debutante Jenna Stratigias. She also defeated Kandi Washington in a dark match at King of Xtreme 2012. Valentine lost her first match to Madina Besic on Mayhem 16. She defeated Marisol Hawkes by way of submission on Vendetta 43. At In Your House #10: Time for War, Valentine defeated Co-Women's Champion Candice Diamond. At Interpromotional Wars 2012, Valentine defeated Candice Diamond, Kaylenna Parks, and Skylar Amber to win the XWA Women's Championship for the first time. On Vendetta 44, The Diamond Twins interrupted Valentine during an in-ring segment, announcing that they were the new Co-General Managers of the Divas. Jessica Robertson attacked Valentine, only to have Jenny Tuck come to her aid. Later that night, Valentine pinned Robertson in their match. Valentine is slated to defend her title against Anna Chen and the returning Taryn at XtremeMania IV. 'Sin City Wrestling/SCW (2012)' 'Feuding with Lust; Departure ' Valentine signed with Las Vegas-based SCW on August 19, 2012. She made her debut as a face on the September 5 edition of Wildcard, defeating Joseph Berr. She was also victorious in a Fatal Four-Way match at Vegas Nights 2012, defeating then-boyfriend Kenny Kasual, Ryan Hall, and Dom Diaz. On the September 26 edition of Wildcard, Valentine teamed with Lust to defeat Team X. The two exchanged words after the match, thus beginning a feud between the two. The following Wildcard, Valentine teamed with Global Champion Michael Thunder to defeat Lust and Ashleigh McDaniel. On the October 10 edition of Wildcard, Valentine defeated James Stall and Wolf in a triple threat match. She suffered her first loss in SCW the following Wildcard in a fatal four-way with Insomnia, Stu Who, and Chris Strike. Valentine defeated her rival Lust at Legacy 2012, ending the feud and Lust's SCW tenure. Valentine lost to Jo McFarlane on the November 7 edition of Wildcard. The following week, she teamed with James Stall to lose to Jo McFarlane and Chris Strike. Valentine was entered into a tag team tournament with Jason Scorpio as her random partner. Despite the two not getting along, they defeated James Stall and Ashleigh McDaniel on the November 21 edition of Wildcard. The pair was defeated the following week on Wildcard and at No Limit 2012, after which Valentine ended her SCW tenure. 'Platinum Dynasty Wrestling/PDW (2012-present)' 'Heel turn; The Rapture; Cyber Champion; feud with Angela Fortin (2012-present)' Valentine signed with Philadelphia-based PDW on September 27, 2012. She made her debut as a face on the October 21 edition of Disclosure, losing to fellow debutantes Riley Lynn, Faith DeWinter, and Jenny Tuck. On the All Hallow's Eve Disclosure, Valentine teamed with Lynn in a triple threat Babes & Broomsticks tag team match to defeat Jenny and Jessica Tuck and Lisa and Jade Wallace. During this time, Valentine and Lynn's interactions with Lynn's ex-boyfriend Brandon Banks began to raise eyebrows. At Parental Advisory 2012, Valentine pinned Lucia Vendetta and teased a heel turn. She made a full heel turn when she was announced as a member of The Rapture, along with Brandon Banks, Zack Lifer, Riley Lynn, and Camila Martinez. On the November 25 edition of Disclosure, Valentine defeated Angela Fortin and Benjamin Young to win Fortin's Cyber Championship, thus beginning a feud with her. The following week, Valentine retained her title against Vespertine in a First Blood match. Following that match, Prodigy Champion Aaron Weston gave her a shot at his title the following week. On the December 9 edition of Disclosure, The Rapture attacked Angela Fortin and Benjamin Young after their tag team match. It was later revealed that Jericho Hill and Faith DeWinter had paid them to take out Fortin and Young respectively. Later that night, Valentine was pinned by Aaron Weston and would remain Cyber Champion. Valentine co-main eveneted the December 16 edition of Disclosure, retaining her title against Trish Newborn in a Steel Cage match. That evening, it was teased that Faith DeWinter could be brought into The Rapture during a segment with Valentine. 'East Atlantic Wrestling/EAW (2012-present)' 'Assistant General Manager (2012-present)' Valentine signed EAW on December 27, 2012. Joining the promotion marked her first time working in a non-wrestling role. She was hired to serve as the Assistant General Manager of the flagship program, Vindication, under General Manager Felicity Anne Banks. Personal Life Hunter was raised entirely in San Diego and Oceanside, California. Her mother is a paralegal and her father is a Navy veteran and former Sheriff's Deputy who became head of security at the Valley View Casino Center (formerly the San Diego Sports Arena). She is an outspoken fan of the Los Angeles Lakers and San Diego Chargers. Hunter now currently resides in Los Angeles, California and Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Hunter began dating former XWA and 2WWF wrestler Kenneth Noland, better known by his ring name Kenny Kasual, in August 2012. After he asked for his release from his XWA contract, Hunter claimed that he became distant, and she ended the relationship in October. In November 2012, Hunter began dating XWA and PDW wrestler Daniel Smithson, Jr., better known by his ring name Danny Diamond. She is close friends with Saylor Laine, Brandon Banks, Zack Lifer, Riley Lynn, Jennifer Runnels, Cody Taylor, Heather Halliwell, Star Deveraux, Tyron Miller, and Candice and Carissa Diamond. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Pretty Poison ''(Bridging arm-trap triangle choke) **''Sugar Rush ''(Gory neckbreaker) **''S.U.G.A.R.: Step Up, Get a Roundhouse ''(Roundhouse kick) *'Signature Moves''' **California Crush (Snap spinning neckbreaker) **''D-Day ''(Corner running high knee strike, followed by a running bulldog) **''Gold Rush ''(Swinging corner clothesline) **''Protect Ya Neck ''(Arm-trap neckbreaker) **Flying sit-out clothesline **Forward Russian legsweep **Hanging figure-four necklock **Hangman's choke **Multiple bulldog variations ***Diving ***Running one-arm ***Standing ***Wheelbarrow **Multiple DDT variations ***Asai, sometimes springboard ***Implant ***Lifting ***Reverse ***Snap ***Tornado, sometimes springboard **Multiple kick variations ***Big boot, sometimes running ***Enzugiri ***Shining wizard ***Spinning heel ***Standing/springboard/missile drop **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to belly ***Bridging Northern Lights ***German ***Snap **Snapmare driver **Spinning backbreaker **Standing/springboard moonsault **Thesz press, followed by repeated strikes to the head/face *'Nicknames **'"The SoCal Stunner"' **'"The Queen of The Rapture"' (PDW) *'Entrance Music' **'"Starstruck"' by Lady Gaga & Flo Rida (XWA/PDW) (September 2012-present) (October-November 2012) **"California" by Hollywood Undead (XWA) (August-September 2012) **"Pound the Alarm" by Nicki Minaj (SCW) (September-December 2012) **'"Up All Night"' by Drake & Nicki Minaj (PDW) (November 2012-present) **'"Young"' by Hollywood Undead (PDW) (November 2012-present; used as a member of The Rapture) **'"Fantasy" '''by Money feat. Timbaland (EAW) (January 2013-present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Platinum Dynasty Wrestling''' **'PDW Cyber Championship (1 time, current) *'Xtreme Wrestling Association' **'XWA Women's Championship (1 time, current) Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:XWA Wrestlers Category:1989 births Category:Wrestlers from San Diego, California Category:Characters from California Category:People from Los Angeles, California